Daddy DoLittle
by iheartfillintheblank
Summary: When Klaus shows up on her doorstep with a baby, Caroline knows shes in for a long night. What she doesn't know is that she will fall in love with this little girl and in turn, her father.
1. Baby Blues

**A/n: Hey guys. Just a quick couple of things to know. This story takes place literally like 24hrs after Tyler and Caroline break up. As to why I haven't decided yet. This is technically a companion fic but you don't have to read the first one (Daddy's Little Angel) to know whats going on. If you have any questions please pm me and i will do my best to answer them!**

* * *

"Fucking Rose why didn't you just let him on the board with you!" I yell at my computer screen, sobbing as Rose shakes Jack uselessly. "You promised!" In hindsight, Titanic might not have been a greatest post break up movie choice. Fresh tears run down my face and I shove more ice cream in my mouth.

"Bitch alert. Bitch alert. There is a bitch on the other side of this phone do not pick it up." I reach over and quickly pause my movie before picking up my phone. I knew it had been a good idea to download that ringtone.

"Hello Rebekah." I say easily.

"Have you seen Nik?" she asks, not bothering with formalities.

"Um…no? Why is everything all right?" I would never admit it aloud but I was a little worried. She sounded panicked. The dial tone sounds in my ear. I look down to see the call ended sign. "OK then." I press play on my movie. Ten minutes later a knock sounds at my door. I sigh and pause the movie again. Who would be here at three in the morning?

I get up and walk to the door quickly. Looking through the peep hole I find Klaus covered in blood and holding a bundled blanket on my porch. I groan before opening the door.

"Yes Klaus?" I ask, trying to get a look inside the blanket. It was bright pink and moving.

"I need your help." He says. I refrained from saying 'no shit'.

"Come in." I say, stepping back to open the door wider. As soon as he moves to enter, the bundle erupts into screams. It's high pitched and absolutely irritating.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Klaus says looking down at the bundle which I have determined carries a baby. He rocks his body back and forth creating a swaying motion. The baby quiets almost immediately.

"Klaus," I say tentatively once he was inside the threshold. "Whose baby do you have?" Joy overtakes his features as he smiles fondly down at the baby.

"She's mine." He reply's proudly and I resist the urge to coo at the cuteness. I sigh and move to the front room. This was going to be a long night.

"How is that even possible?" I ask confusion seeping into my voice. "And who is the mother."

"My werewolf side is able to procreate. Hayley Marshall is the mother." I jump up from my seat.

"You slept with that were-slut!" I exclaimed. I was genuinely hurt that he would sleep with one of my arch enemies. I had raised my voice considerably and the baby started screaming again. This time Klaus' rocking didn't stop it. I opened up my arms and took the baby from him. Then I lifted it so that I could lay it down on my shoulder. "When as the last time you fed it?" I ask. He straight up growls at me.

"She is not an it. Her name is Amelia. And I haven't fed her, because she won't eat anything I give to her. I tried blood, I tried milk, and I even tried regular food." I sigh at him but don't yell because Amelia has just quieted down. I pull out my phone and text Rebekah. Better to keep this in the family.

'Where are you? I need some baby formula and blood.'-C

'I knew he would come to you! I will be there in fifteen minutes.'-R

With that disaster averted, I looked to Klaus. "You have some explaining to do mister."

And so he did. Everything from sleeping with Hayley ( I cringe internally) to Davina (who I definitely want to meet) to Hayley giving birth and running as soon as she gets the chance (called it) to running for four hours straight from New Orleans to protect Amelia from the witches. By the times he's explained everything, Rebekah has shown up.

"Oh thank god." She says when she sees us in the living room. She takes her niece from me in exchange of blood and baby formula. I want to keep holding Amelia but I understand that I'm not her mother or even her aunt. That doesn't stop me from feeling smug when Amelia screams as soon as she leaves my arms. I focus on making the baby food. Its a distraction and something I can handle, despite the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

I quickly move to the kitchen, throwing the blood in the microwave and finding a baby bottle at the back of a cupboard. When the blood is sufficiently warm I mix in baby powder and shake, creating a pink looking drink.

"Give Lia to Klaus." I tell Rebekah when I'm done. They both raise eyebrows at me and I sigh. "Klaus is her father he needs to know how to feed a baby." Rebekah begrudgingly hands Klaus his daughter and I show him the proper way to hold her when feeding.

I give him the bottle and he flounders. "You have to hold it for her. She doesn't have the muscles to do it herself. Don't shove it in her mouth either, just put it close enough she can latch in when she's ready." Klaus does as he's told and Lia quickly drains the bottle.

I run to the bathroom and grab a rag. When I get downstairs Klaus is tickling Lia relentlessly. "I wouldn't do that." I say.

"Why?" Klaus looks up just in time for Lia to spit up her meal.

"That's why. Plus she won't start giggling for a few more months." I sigh and quickly take Lia from him wiping her face. "Hurry up and wash your hands." I say gesturing to the kitchen. He nods and does.

I look around to see Rebekah sitting with my computer looking grossed out. When Klaus gets back, I show him how to burp a baby. He looks equal part fascinated and disgusted by the whole process.

"Thanks you." He says to me when Lia is finally asleep in my arms. "I'll take her home now." I laugh quietly.

"Um…yeah no. She needs to stay here." I say.

"Why?" Rebekah asks. "We know how to feed her."

"Seriously?" I ask. "First of all she'll be up in a couple of hours and hungry again. Second, do you have any blood or baby formula or even know how much to feed her? Do you have proper clothes, or somewhere to let her sleep? Do you know a supernatural doctor to help you figure out if she's healthy? What about blankets? Do you even know what a swaddle is?" I could've gone on but they already looked pretty scolded. "Now I'm going to go lay her down on my bed and then go through my baby stuff and hopefully find enough to get you through until we can go shopping. You," I say pointing at Klaus, "Come with me."

He dutifully follows me and watches as I place Lia on the bed and surround her with pillows. "We'll have to check on her every once in a while to make sure she doesn't fall or smother herself." I turn without acknowledging him and walk to my mother's room. I open the trunk at the foot of her bed and dig for blankets, spit up rags, onesies, clothes, toys, bottles, and anything else we might need.

Once I gathered it all, I shoved the clothes in the wash and set off to find a diaper bag for the rest. Klaus followed me without question carrying stuffed animals I shoved at him. I had to stop and take a picture because the big bad Klaus Mikaelson with teddy bears falling out of his arms and a serious expression on his face was perfect.

By the time I'd found everything and sorted it, it was five am. Klaus sits one end of the couch. I collapse down after him and rest my head in his lap. It was more comfortable than the chair and Rebekah was already seated on the other end of the couch. Klaus hums in contentment and starts playing with my hair. Rebekah's rolls her eyes at us and I retaliate by sticking my feet in her lap. She makes a face but doesn't push me away. I settle, just about to fall asleep and a scream sounds from upstairs. I slowly get up.

"Come on Daddy do little, time for lesson number two."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Feel free to correct me on any mistakes I made as far as raising a baby goes but I did do a little research for this so hopefully its correct. Please R&amp;R! **


	2. Friends Suck

**A/N: This chapter did not want to be written. Warning there is a little bit of Elena bashing and its not because I dont like Elena but purely because it needed to be done.**

Its takes a week of having a newborn baby in my house before I crack. Klaus is bouncing Amelia (or Lia as I've deemed her) on his knee a little too hard. Not enough to hurt her granted, but my tolerance level was non-existent.

"Klaus!" I snap at him. "You have to be careful. She may be your daughter but she did not inherit your invincibility. You will give her brain damage." That was a lie but I'll be damned if his expression wasn't worth it. He gingerly sets her back down on her baby blanket. Lia pouts but soon became fascinated with a rattle in front of her.

"I'm sorry love." He says sincerely a fearful expression on his face. "I didn't know that."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry , I am just so tired." He nods understandingly.

"Amelia and I can leave." he offers, "I mean it shouldn't be too hard for me to care for her now." I raise my eyebrows. A week of training did not make him qualified to raise a child.

"We need more diapers." I say instead of arguing. Weirdo thought he was going to leave. I still had so much to teach him.

"Ok then." He says dropping the subject. "We can go now." With that he scoops up Lia again. He lays her on a recently purchased changing table and reaches under to grab a skirt and a jacket. He puts them on her before strapping her into the car seat. "Do we need anything in the diaper bag?" he asks.

"Uh…formula." I stutter, startled by how domestic this whole thing was. He nods and hands me the car seat before running down the stairs, presumably to get more baby formula. I smile fondly and look down at Lia. "You have the greatest Daddy ever you know that?" I whisper. She unsurprisingly doesn't respond.

* * *

The first time the rest of my friends meet Lia, I nearly kill them. Its about a month later and Lia is laying down for her nap. I was sitting on the couch for some much needed p&amp;q. Klaus was helping Rebekah set up a nursery in the Mikaelson house leaving me to fend for myself. There was a silent agreement amongst the siblings that I would be moving in as well. I'd told them that they still had much to learn but in all actuality, I was attached.

Forty minutes later my eyes are just about to close when I hear a rustling in the kitchen. I assume its Klaus and allow my eyes to droop again. Hun, never thought the idea of Klaus in my kitchen would be a comfort. It's probably just seeing him with Lia, I assure myself.

When the door to the fridge slams I jump. Lia has sensitive supernatural baby hearing and will wake up. Klaus is perfectly aware of this fact and wouldn't have slammed the door. I stand and creep into the kitchen eyes vamped out. A flash of brown hair shows and I pounce.

"Dammit Caroline!" a voice shouts from under me as I tackle it. I look down at Elena and automatically shush her. As if on cue a scream sounds from my bedroom and I groan. I stand and am met with the curious expressions of Bonnie and Elena and I'm assuming Katherine.

"See what you guys did?" I reprimand. "Now she'll never go back to sleep." I stomp off to my bedroom and find Lia struggling in her swaddle. I gently untangle her before hoisting her up on my hip. She's sniffling her anger at me but is otherwise pretty silent. I grab her binky on the way out of the room and let her suck on it in favor of crying. I run down the stairs, careful not to jostle Lia to much.

The girls stand and gawk at me as I effortlessly make a bottle whilst bouncing Lia on my hip. Then I move to the front room so I can sit down while she eats. The tripod unexpectedly follow me.

"So," I prompt looking at them expectantly. They better have a damn good reason for waking up the child who sleeps for no one. Bonnie looks torn between curiosity and anger, Elena looks thunderstruck, and Katherine now looks nonchalant.

"They were worried about you." Katherine says finally, gesturing to Bonnie and Elena. "I was just bored."

"Why were you worried about me?" I ask. Elena raises her eyebrows.

"You haven't been school in weeks, you stopped answering your phone, and we haven't seen you since the fight with Tyler." She says irritably. I knit my eyebrows together. It hasn't been weeks has it?

"I broke my phone?" I offer. My brand new cell in my back pocket starts to play Amanda Seyfrieds 'Little Red Riding Hood' at that exact moment. "Hold on." I say up at them. I pull the phone out, ignoring their glares and answer quickly.

"Hey Klaus." I say easily, and watch as all three womens jaws drop.

"Hello love." He replies. "Is she awake yet?" I know he means Lia.

"Yes. I got some unexpected visitors and she woke up."

"Oh well, I'm off to that god awful baby store. Do we need anything?"

"Yeah, um we're low on formula and baby wipes. And blood."

"Noted. Can I talk to her?" I smile. Klaus absolutely adores talking to Lia.

"Of course." I reply taking the now empty bottle from Lia and pressing the phone to her ear. I hear his muffled voice through the phone and Lia smiles at what he says. She gurgles in response to him and I smile fondly down at her. When he says goodbye I take the phone back and set Lia on her belly blanket on the floor. She reaches for her toys and ignores us.

"So how long have you been playing house with Klaus for?" Bonnie asks once shes safely on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Well first you adopt a little girl and now you're having domestic phone calls with him." Katherine supplies amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Adopt a…?" I look at them in confusion and then it dawns on me. I start to laugh hysterically. "Oh my god. You think I adopted Lia?" I'm met with blank looks.

"Well, yeah. I mean the way you interact seems like a mom and kid to me." Elena says.

"Hun. Well Lia is Klaus' baby, by blood. I've just been teaching him how to care for her." They still looked confused.

"Did he compel you?" she asks.

"Compel me?" I ask, "To do what?"

"That's a no." says Katherine.

"Then why would you help him?!" Elena demands angry now. Lia startles at her tone and starts crying. Ive had just about enough. I stand and go scoop up Lia rocking her gently.

"Look this little girl in the eyes and deny her a halfway normal upbringing." I demand of Elena. "Because if I didn't help Klaus, that's exactly what I would've been doing. He didn't know the difference between a binky and a diaper so I took them in. And I may be attached now but you have no place to judge me for developing a potentially dangerous attachment." Elena stares at me incredulously before huffing and storming out. The other girls share a look and Bonnie sends me an apologetic glance before they follow her out.

I look down at Lia. "Friends are stupid anyways." I say and she gurgles like she agrees.

* * *

**So there we go. Please review and let me know what you think and what baby milestone I should hit next. Theyre will be a little more Klaroline in the next chapter.**


	3. Moving In

Klaus comes back later that night with the requested items. He informs me that the nursery is complete and I can move in whenever I am able. The only thing left to do is pack and tell mom. She had been surprisingly cool about Lia, and I knew she would miss her once we left.

_*Flashback*_

_I sit on the loveseat rocking Lia softly. She just woke up, and rather than wake Klaus (who was currently passed out in my bed), I decided to take care of her myself. I had a feeling we would be spending a lot of time together and bonding seemed like a good idea._

_Lias blood and formula bottle beeps from the microwave and I stand to grab it, Lia still snug in my arms, only to run smack into my mom. I must not have noticed her come in because I was focused on Lia. She immediately grabs my arms to steady me._

"_Hey Mom." I test carefully. Lia peers up at her curiously and mom responds in kind._

"_Hi Caroline. Care to explain?" she asks, voice even. Her eyebrows are raised in speculation_

"_Well you see…"_

"_Is Amelia awake love?" Klaus voice rings out through the front room. Shit. Said child squirms in my arms at the sound of her dad's voice. He pads into the front room, shirtless I might add, and stretches. "Oh. Hello Sheriff." he acknowledges to my mother._

"_Klaus." she sighs. "Im guessing you are related to the reason my daughter has a baby at six in the morning."_

"_Quite literally." he snarks, taking Lia from me. He tosses her up gently and catches her in his arm. Mom and I flinch simultaneously._

"_Klaus," I chastise gently, "half vampire or not she is still too young for you to do that."_

"_You have quite a lot of explaining to do." my mom states sadly, "I need some coffee."_

_*Flashback*_

"Cool beans. I have to call my mom to let her know but other than that we are good to go." I inform him, bouncing Lia on my hip, "I'll start packing and you hang out with Lia. She's missed you all day."

I hand Lia to Klaus and run up the stairs, dialing moms number on the way. She's currently on duty, so I leave a voicemail and continue up to my room.

I quickly run around my room and pack an overnight bag. I won't officially move in until I have a conversation with Mom and the Mikaelsons, so it should do for now. I also pack Lia one. Most of her new clothing is at the manor already but she still needs food and diapers. I also pack other maliciousness like my laptop and curling iron.

When I make it back downstairs, I find Lia and Klaus engaged in a fierce game of peekaboo. The best part is how much fun he seems to be having. He covers his eyes, and in a very Mikaelson like move, Lia will try to pry his hands open to find him. Once she gets bored he moves his hands and she's enthralled all over again. It's an adorable vicious cycle.

Rebekah arrives at a quarter till 8 to pick up Klaus and Lia (I'll be driving) but has to stop and take pictures. I tease her, but still force her to send me some. I may or may not make it my phones home drive to Mikaelson manor is the same as always, but somehow seems more significant. I would be living there in less than a month, when not six moths ago I was prepared to kill Klaus. Oh how times have changed.

I meet Rebekah on the porch with my bags where she hands me a blindfold expectantly. I raise my eyebrows but tie it around my eyes regardless. She takes my bags before guiding me in.

"Are you leading me to my death?" I ask curiously, only slightly serious. I can practically feel her eye roll.

"Honestly, I thought that we were passed this Caroline." she sighs exasperatedly. I smile but don't otherwise comment.

She leads me with a hand on my back, not speaking except to inform me of stairs or doorways. We walk for about 5 minutes but it feels like hours. When she stops, I feel hands on the back of my head, untying the knot of the bandana.

I open my eyes to see, the most beautiful room ever. On one end is a king size bed with obviously satin sheets, where Lia and Klaus are sitting. Theres an empty bookshelf on the wall, practically begging to be filled, and a desk by a full length mirror.

"Is this mine?" I gasp. I walk carefully into the room, running a hand over the desk. Rebekah places my bag on top of it and I move to the door on the far left. Inside is a walk in closet with rows of clothes (no doubt all my size) and a dresser.

"Did you think we were just going to put you in a generic guest room?" Klaus scoffs once I emerge from the closet. I don't say anything, but that was exactly what I thought.

"Where does that one go?" I ask, gesturing to the door at the end of the room. The siblings smirk and don't answer me. I scrunch my eyebrows but walk over regardless. I open the door to reveal a nursery. Theres a crib, a play mat, a changing table, basically everything a baby could need.

"My room is through that other door." begins Klaus, coming to stand behind me, "I figured she would want to be next to-" I interrupt him by turning around and hugging him tightly. He immediately wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you." I whisper in his ear, choking up.

"Of course." he replies, seemingly surprised at my exuberance.

"Ahem." coughs Rebekah and we spring apart. I brush my shirt off and wonder why I feel like I was caught. Shes bouncing Lia on her hip while Lia makes grabby hands. I almost move before I remember that she's not my kid and allow Klaus to get her. Once in Klaus arms, she continues to make hands at me. I raise my eyebrows in question and Klaus scrunches his.

"You can hold her Caroline. That has never been a question." he declares, handing me his daughter She stops making hands, contenting herself to slobbering on my shoulder.

"I just thought it might be different, now that shes here, at her home." I mutter, embarrassed. Rebekah scoffs.

"You might not be related to her, but without you, who knows what would've happened. You are family just as much as I am." she huffs and storms off. I'm not quite sure what I did but Klaus offers no reassurance.

"Well I best get to bed. I have plans for Lia and I while you pack." He comes over to kiss a now sleeping Lia on the forehead before heading to his bedroom.

I lay Lia in her crib, making sure to cover her up with my old pooh blanket, and exit the room. The door makes no noise and I thank God for small mercies.

Once back in my room I put my laptop back on the desk and grab my bag. I pull out pjs and toiletries but before I can leave to find a bathroom my phone chimes. The noise startles me and I jump four feet in the air.

I quickly grab my phone and see a message from an unknown number.

'Sorry to bother you miss Forbes, but I was hoping you could relay to me the location of my brother if you happen to be aware of it. He has my niece (which is news I'm sure) and I was hoping to see her. If you are unaware of his location, feel free to ignore this message -Elijah MIkaelson'

I thought about how to reply. Surely there was a reason Klaus didn't inform Elijah where Lia was. I texted back.

'I am aware of the situation but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather keep her location private. I am, however, willing to let you see her. Do you have skype?'

I wasn't sure how Klaus would feel about this or if Elijah even had a skype but I also felt it was the happiest middle ground we would get.

'Yes of course. Rebekah has set me up under TheFanciestMikaelson. The name being entirely her choice, of course.'

I couldn't help but giggle. I walked over to the desk,sat in the fancy chair, quickly logged into my enough there he was. I sent a friend

request and a message.

'It's Caroline. Next time Klaus leaves I will skype.'

The answer comes quickly.

'Much obliged Miss Forbes. I look forward to it.'

I toss myself onto the bed and sigh. This was gonna turn into a cluster fuck, I could feel it. Ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of my brain, and that I still had on jeans, I pass out.


	4. A Shock

**A/N: Guess who's back? So lots of things firstly Hi! Sorry I'm late but it is kinda expected of me. Second thank you thank you thank you (you know who you are). Third I want to finish this story before my bday which is in July but there are quite a few more chapters left (don't hold me to that) so I should be updating sooner and more often. **

'

Everything runs fairly smoothly for the next four months. I move out that weekend and Rebekah even helps with packing. We form a routine where Klaus, Rebekah, occasionally my mom, I all alternate on babysitting, running errands, and maintaining the house. With minimum rough patches we find a comfortable order. It's not till September that everything goes to shit.

The day starts fairly normally. Klaus disappears to wherever it is that he goes during the day. Rebekah facetimes from Paris to get my opinion on the latest baby fashion (You never know Caroline. She might be the first six month old fashion icon) and my mom arrives at the manor with starbucks by 8.

I put Lia in her highchair with some rattles and a doll while she and mom play "Where is thumbkin?"

I start on lunch, knowing that a home cooked meal is half the reason mom comes around. Luckily she and the Mikaelsons have warmed considerably to each other. Rebekah liked a having a mother figure around and Klaus shared her dry humour.

**I**'m stirring carrots into my stew, a lunch choice which has nothing to do with the fact that Klaus claimed to love stew earlier that week. I hear a crash behind me and Lias startled gasp. I spin to see Mom on the floor. My screaming is probably what triggers Lias'.

I quickly dial my number two speed dial, running to my mom, lunch forgotten. Klaus doesn't answer his phone and the generic voicemail is too long for me a too wait and leave a message. I call the second best option. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hey Caroline." Stefan says cheerfully.

"Stefan I need you to babysit." I demand into the phone. I'm crouched on the floor, moms head in my lap. She's barely breathing.

**"**Caroline calm down. What happened?"

"My mom just collapsed and I can't take Lia to the hospital. I need you to watch her for me. HURRY!" I yell, and hang up on him.

I check my moms pulse. It's barely beating. Lia is still screaming and I don't know how to help either of them.

"Calm down sweetheart." I beg of Lia, "You're all right. Uncle Stefan will be here and grandma will be fine." Tears stream down my face and I pray to God I'm not lying to her. The screaming suddenly stops and I look up to see Lia safely in Stefan's arms. I don't know how I missed his entrance,

"I've got her." he assures me and I don't wait another second before rushing out of there.

The hospital gets mom in as soon as possible, seeing as she is the sheriff. They make me stay in the waiting room, and I'm partially grateful. I don't think I could be back there with her right now. I'm still internally panicking. Stefan texts me with a picture of a sleeping Lia and it goes a long way to calm me down.

It's not long till Klaus calls me. I didn't think to text him and I did leave his daughter with someone who tried to kill him. I don't answer the phone figuring I can delay the fall out that way. I should've known better because three minutes later Klaus himself is coming through the hospital doors. I stand automatically. He doesn't have Lia with him which is not a good sign.

He comes towards me but instead of yelling he just puts his hands on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he whispers, looking directly into my eyes.

That does it. I shake my head no and a sob escapes me. He wraps his arms around me in a fierce hug and I cry for the first time. It's loud and ugly crying, but he just pats my hair and mumbles into my ear. Eventually he lets go of me, but keeps an arm around my waist.

Klaus leads me back to the chairs and I sit numbly. His fingers intertwine with mine and gently squeeze. I smile weakly at him, but say nothing.

A doctor rounds the corner and comes towards us, but Klaus stands to intercepts him. I don't listen to their conversation, but it's obvious Klaus is compelling the doctor. When the man leaves and Klaus comes to sit with me again, I wait for the worst.

"She," he starts carefully, once again squeezing my hand, "They have found a tumor. A brain tumor. They want to keep her overnight to do some tests but-"

"A brain tumor?" I stutter. "She has a brain tumor?"

He looks at me forlornly. "Im afraid so. Unfortunately, not even vampire blood will be able to help. Elizabeth is asleep right now, but the doctor says you can come back in the morning"

The tears start up again, "I'm not leaving." I state quietly

"Okay." he says softly. "Do you want me to bring Lia?" I know that him asking is his way of saying he's not abandoning me and I appreciate it.

"In the morning." I mumble. Lia is asleep and waking her up will throw her sleep schedule. "Could you also bring me a change of clothes?"

He nods and kisses my forehead. "Of course. I'll see you in the morning."

I wake up to the sound of giggling and a sore neck. Lia is sitting on the hospital bed with mom, while Klaus watches like a hawk. Mom is playing peekaboo with her, while she giggles uncontrollably. However when she notices me, she attempts to throw herself off the bed into my arms. If it weren't for my reflexes, she would have hit the floor, hard.

She smiles when I catch her and starts babbling, no doubt trying to tell me what I missed. I nod along seriously as she 'talks' until I hear a snap of a camera. Klaus is looking down at his phone guiltily. When I raise my eyebrow he simply shrugs. I roll my eyes and turn to mom, still holding Lia.

"What did the doctor say about releasing you?" I ask.

"That I need to stay and do chemotherapy." She sighs. The resentment is obvious in her voice but I ignore it well.

"Awesome. So we'll get you set up for that and then we can decide how to change the schedule for babysitting." I mutter to myself. I shift Lia to pull out my phone.

"Hey Klaus?" I ask, ''How opposed to Stefan babysitting would you be? We can-"

"Honey," my mother cuts me off, "I'm not doing chemotherapy."

I laugh nervously. "What do you mean you're not doing chemo?"

"Even if it does work, it's only going to prolong my life, not save it. Why would I risk it?" She asks, eyes pleading for understanding that I refuse to give her.

"So, that's more time. Don't you want to live?" I feel the tears coming.

Silently I hand Lia to Klaus. He understands my unspoken message and takes her out of the room.

"Of course I want to live Caroline, but being hooked up to tubes constantly is not my idea of living. I refuse to do it." She is being stubborn.

"AT LEAST YOU'LL STILL BE BREATHING!" I'm screaming now.

"But for how long?" She demands, "How long will months of pain actually buy me?"

"What about me?" I whisper, crying finally. "Hell, what about Lia? You know that little girl loves you and I know you love her. Are you willing to leave her?" Mom is crying too.

"I've made my decision." her voice is lifeless. I leave.

Rebekah is at the house when I get there and wordlessly embraces me. I cry on her shoulder and then start laughing hysterically. Who would've thought that I would be finding comfort in the arms of the original vampire herself.

We stay like that for a while, even while I laugh like a madman. Beks doesn't say anything just holds me. When she does let go she assures me we will figure this out. I don't believe her, but I nod nonetheless.

I find Lia and Klaus napping in my bed. Instead of moving them I just crawl in. I'm just so tired. We sleep.

**A/N: So that was a mess it did not want to be written and its short. Forewarning that Liz's journey is not exactly canon compliant. If you've read Daddys Little Angel you already knew that. So feel free to complain. As always review and I will update (hopefully) soon!**


	5. The Return

The next morning Klaus is gone, but Lia is still curled up near me. My fingers find their way into her tufts of blonde hair. My heart aches for this little girl who had lost so much within twelve hours of birth and would be hunted mercilessly just for being born. I think sometimes that even though her mother was a bitch, it would've been easier for her to grow up with her mom as opposed to me, who would probably end up being Auntie Caroline. The thought made my chest ache.

Lia sniffles in her sleep and I quietly remove myself from the bed.

An hour later finds all three of us back in the hospital with mom. Everything had been going smoothly until the doctor had came with release papers and Klaus dropped a bomb.

"You should come to live with us." he suggested casually. All eyes whipped to him, where he sat feeding Lia.

"What?" Mom and I demanded simultaneously. I was more curious as to where he came up with the idea, where Mom seemed straight up appalled.

"I insist." Klaus says looking at her. "We can have the best service for you there and the manor is closer to the hospital than your home. It dawns on me that he's doing it mostly for me. So I can be close to mom for however long she has left. I look to mom, but she is frowning at him.

"What's the motive Klaus? In the past your actions had been more toward hurting, as opposed to helping. Why should I trust you?" her words are harsh and undeserved. Klaus after all was a somewhat changed man. Having a baby will do that to you.

"I dropped out of Whittemore." I blurt, trying to divert her attention. As expected her head snaps in my direction, frowning.

"Why?" she demands. She sounds like her world is crumbling. I guess in a way it is. "You were doing so good."

"With you being sick and Lia getting older I decided I wanted to be home more." I shrug my shoulders and try to appear nonchalant. Her frown deepens and I realize my use of the word home had been in reference to the Mikaelson manor.

"Look mom," I try again, "I can go back whenever I want and without student loan money, I'll need a job. That means Lia is going to need a babysitter. If you move in, I can keep an eye on you, you can keep an eye on her, and you'll be in the best of comfort 24/7."

She looks dubious, "What about Rebekah?"

"It was actually Rebekah who suggested it." Klaus answers and removes the empty bottle from Lia's mouth. Mom looks at her and her eyes soften and I know what her answer will be.

"Fine." she concedes, "but I am not to be coddled." We all nod and I smile. It seems I'm not the only Forbes woman who has become attached.

Life went on. I get a job at a local coffee shop and while mom continued to deteriorate, I could tell that she was better on days she spent with Lia. Lia and I even began weekly chats with Elijah.

_Flashback_

_I set Lia on my lap with a rattle and a teething ring and open up my skype. TheFanciestMikaelson is online and I press the call button. He answers and the face of Elijah is on my computer._

_Lia makes a startled noise and I can't help the giggle. Technology at it's finest, truley._

_"Hello little one," he coos at her, waving his fingers in the camera. She tilts her head, looking for all the world like a confused puppy. I laugh a litte more. "Hello to you as well Miss Forbes. You look... is your mother?"_

_"Ahh Elijah, ever the gentleman. I told you to call me Caroline. Everything is fine and mom is," I hesitate, "alive. For better or worse. How are things on your end?" _

_"The usual I'm afraid. The werewolves are throwing another hissy fit, and Hayley has yet to show her face." I tense visibly and Lia must notice because she starts to squirm. I know an impending tantrum when I see one. _

_I smile at Elijah. "Sorry but this about to get ugly, I'll call you again tomorrow, around the same time."_

_"Of course Miss-" I cut him a look, "Caroline. I shall see you tomorrow." I smile and hang up the call just as Lia starts screaming. I put her on my shoulder and walk the room. _

It's another week before anything interesting happens. I'm ending my shift at the soffe shop. Klaus has texted me a video of Lia in her bouncer, babbling like a crazy person. I missed them already. Holy crap I was codependent. I looked up from the counter I was wiping a the sound of a bell. I could've sworn I locked the door.

"I'm sorry we're-" my jaw slacks at the sight of one Bonnie Bennett standing right in front of me.

"Hey Care." she says crying lightly. I jump the counter and run to hug her. We're both crying and laughing and I am so happy. I ignore the guilt in the pit of my stomach at the realization I forgot my best friend had been in purgatory for months now.

"How?" I ask breathlessly when we separate.

"The Bennett bloodline is once again my savior." she says, rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay...I mean, what happened to you?" she winces and I realize belatedly that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"I- um. I'm okay...lets talk about you." she stutters and I recognize the plead in her eyes. She doesn't want to talk about that. It's proof of how much Lia has changed me that I respect her wish.

"Well I'm good. I've actually been living with Klaus." Bonnie's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Okay, but why?" I open my mouth to reply when said original steps through the door, baby in tow.

"Caroline love," he starts digging through the diaper bag on his shoulder. Bonnie looks over them

"Nevermind. " she says. "I forgot about this adorable little monster." Klaus looks up wary. He hates it when people use the word monster to describe Lia, even playfully.

"Bonnie, this is Lia. I think you've met before." Bonnie smiles and nods.

"Can I?" she asks, holding her arms open. She wants to hold Lia. Klaus looks to me for confirmation. I nod and something in my belly heats over the fact that he trusts me to make decisions about his daughter. He gently hands Lia to Bonnie, who holds her steady against her hip. Lia is looking up at her curiously. She keeps glancing at Klaus (who has come to stand by me) and I to gauge our reaction. I resist the urge to coo and tell her what a good girl she is.

Bonnie waves her fingers slowly in front of Lia's face and blue and red sparks jump from her fingertips. Klaus steps forward and I put a hand on his chest. No matter how much Bonnie hates Klaus she would never hurt a child.

Lia tries to catch the sparks, but like bubbles they disappear when she touches them. Her eyes widen comically before she lets out a sound that is most definitely a laugh. My heart melts into a puddle of goo, right there on the floor. Bonnie lets out more sparks which result in more laughs and I wish had the presence of mind to take a video or even a picture. I realize then how fucked I was because I had found the love of my life in a six month year old who wasn't even my daughter.


	6. Lost and Found

When Lia hits the seven month mark, I decide we should start on solid food. All of the mom blogs I have visited suggest 5-6 months, but Klaus was skeptical. I argued that doctors and women who had babies were probably right, and after some grumbling, he finally agrees.

The event becomes a spectacle. I tell Bonnie, who tells Elena, who tells the Salvatore's and eventually we have the whole gang piled in the Mikaelson kitchen to watch Lia try banana puree.

I'm just about to hand her a spoonful of said banana puree when a knock on the door startles me. I quickly jump up and hand the jar to Klaus, trying to get to the door before him. I run through the foyer and resist the urge to throw the door open.

Elijah Mikaelson is standing on my doorstep, looking dapper as ever, with daisies in hand. I smile wide and hug him tight. These past couple of months he had been my rock when dealing with the other Mikaelson twins. We had become thick as thieves, and Lia loved our weekly Skype chats.

I lead him in through the living room and into the kitchen and hold my breath. Klaus is bent over and feeding Lia who apparently likes banana puree and only Damon looks up at our appearance. He gives me a smirk and taps Rebekah on the shoulder. Asshole. She looks up and gasps which causes Klaus to finally turn around.

A lot of things happen at once. Klaus shatters a jar of baby food, getting banana on the floor and glass in his hand. Lia looks to Elijah, smiles, and makes grabby hands before noticing her dads hand and beginning to cry. Rebekah reaches out a hand like she wants to help but isn't sure how and Damon full on laughs. Asshole.

"Seriously?!" I explode. This was supposed to be a nice surprise for Lia and a chance for the Mikaelson's to rekindle. "Elijah, please hold Lia. Klaus with me."

Elijah nods solemnly and walks towards the high chair cooing, "Hello princess," at her as he does so. I drag Klaus into a bathroom before he can say anything.

I methodically clean his hands and pull shards of glass out of the skin, refusing to look him in the eye. Based on how tense he was and the way he has reacted, this was going to end badly for me.

"Out with it." I say when his hand is healed and the bathroom is blood free.

"What did you do?" he demands. "I've never seen her act like that around someone she's never met." His glare could burn through wood.

"Elijah, Lia, and I have been conversing over skype for a long time." I say calmly, "He has every right to know his niece and you were being petty by keeping her from him."

"That was not your call." he whispers harshly, and I know what's coming but I press anyways.

"Why not?" I ask just as softly, grabbing his now healed hands, "because I don't take care of her? Because I haven't done everyone with that power should do for her? Because I haven't been there the entire time?" I'm yelling I know, just like I know that those are tears are streaming down my face and that the sudden wailing from the other room is Lia. I keep forgetting how sensitive she is to emotions.

"You are not her mother!" Klaus screams, rage written into his features. I clench my fist tightly and hear the sound of the smack before I register that I just hit Niklaus Mikaelson in the face.

"I guess not." I whisper.

_Flashback_

_I was pushing Lia through the park in her brand new stroller. After our first time exploring the park, Lia had discovered animals and was infatuated. For some reason the ducks were her favorite. I had remembered to bring bread with us, thank goodness._

_She was currently taking joy in the animals, swinging her arms wildly while the ducks flocked her. I continued to toss them bread from my bench seat, watching as Lia squeals happily with each approach._

_An elderly lady comes to sit next to me, smiling sweetly at Lia. Lia puts on her 'who the hell are you' face and the woman chuckles._

_"Your daughter is absolutely adorable." she says, now making at faces at Lia. Lia giggles and no matter how many times I hear it, it will always be my favorite sound. _

_"She really is." I agree with the woman, choosing not to correct her._

_Flashback_

"This dress is adorable!" Elena squeals across the store. I look up sharply from the rack of baby dresses in JCPenney. I was guiltily looking for a reason to see Lia, and a gift seemed the perfect way. I was willing to swallow my pride if Klaus would just let me see her. It had been 3 weeks since the incident, and I felt awful. I wasn't sleeping and barely eating. Bonnie had walked into my room this morning and demand I go shopping. To take your mind off things, she had said.

I walked the distance to Elena and watched her twirl around in another dress. Bonnie was telling her how great it looked and I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"What is it?" Elena asks, pout in place.

"Nothing." I lie, smiling carefully. She looks unsure.

My phone rings in my pocket, saving me from explaining, and I answer it quickly. Two weeks ago Mom had been put into a long term care hospital and any call could've been_ the call_.

"Caroline?" the voice on the phone asks desperately. I winced at the sound of a crying baby in the background.

"What do you want Klaus?" my tone is harsh and I can almost see him flinch. Good.

"I need you to come back." he reply's, obviously stressed. I refuse to ask how he is, no matter how curious I was.

"Is something wrong with Lia?" I ask instead, and the sound of a child screaming intensifies.

"She's fine but-" he sounds hesitant. I cut him off.

"Then why do I need to come back? So you can insult me some more?" I feel tears gather in my eyes. Fuck I'd been doing so good. There's a rustling in the phone and then a new voice is yelling at me.

"Lia has said her first word." Rebekah says curtly, "She screaming it in fact."

I must be put on speaker because not long after the sounds of Lia's sobs fill the phone. It's mostly just shouts but there is the undoubtable cries of a word. It takes me a second to realize she's screaming mom.

"She is not crying for me Caroline." Rebekah says finally, "Come home."

The phone call ends. I turn and see Bonnie and Elena staring at me. Bon has a soft smile on her face and waves her hand in the direction of the exit.

"Go," she says quietly. "Go get your girl."

I run.

The Mikaelson Manor seems quiet on the outside. I know better. I whisk in the door, and through the foyer, following the screams. My heart breaks a little. The Mikaelsons were all sitting on the floor in the front room, and the sight of Elijah Mikaelson, in a rumpled suit sitting on the floor is almost enough to make me laugh.

All heads whip to me when I enter and it's a show of Lia's lung power that they didn't hear me walk through the door. Lia looks to me, hurt in her eyes, and I swear she looks betrayed. I rush and take her from Klaus' arms, not even bothering to ask. I squish her into my chest pressing kisses into her hair. Slowly her sobs quiet as I whisper apologies to her.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll never leave again, I promise."

She's quiet in my arms as I clutch her tight, and all the Mikaelson's shrink in relief. Eventually she looks up at me with baby blue eyes and says 'Mom', almost reverently. I look to Klaus and shake my head.

"I'm not," I begin, wiping tears from her cheek with my thumb. I'm sniffling myself but I hold it together.

"You are," Klaus interrupts me. He stands from his position on the floor and looks at Lia, who is blinking sleepily in my arms. "I think if I learned anything in these past weeks, it's that birth or not, you cannot take a child from their mom." He walks up to me and softly touches my elbow. I want to kiss him, and sob, and kiss him.

"Right then," Rebekah proclaims, clapping her hands together. "I think we are all extremely tired. Caroline, your room is still upstairs if you want it, and I think Lia would appreciate it if you stayed." I don't miss the guilt trip or the look in her eyes, so instead of arguing, I carry Lia upstairs.

**A/n: Omg two chapters in a week? Who are you? So this story is coming to a close in just a couple more chapters. This is probably the last Klaroline fic I will write for a while and as much as I will miss it, I had fun. My birthday is on Saturday so hopefully I can get the last two (?) chapters out before then. As always review and i will update hopefully tomorrow actually.**


	7. The Ties That Bind

I was once again staying in the Mikaelson manor, and except for the occasional awkwardness between me and Klaus, it was pretty much the same as before. Granted, there was also the fact that I had wanted to kiss Klaus not to long ago (which I was decidely not thinking about). I knew that living with him would be like this from the get go, but between raising Lia, handling two other Mikaelsons, and mom dying, I hadn't really had time to think about kis- nope not thinking about it.

Today was a reprieve thank god, as Klaus was out and about doing whatever. I also didn't have Lia since she was with Stefan today. I had some errands that I couldn't run with her and he was available so he offered to babysit. I knew that after their last encounter, they were pretty infatuated with one another.

Since I was alone, I decided to do some cleaning. The Mikaelsons were fairly clean people, but they often forgot the little things like dusting and dishes. I made my way into the room I knew was Klaus' office and sat in his squishy desk chair. His desk was fairly neat, with papers put in piles and pens in holders, but here was a folder left on the center of his desk that was untitled and unorganized. Curious, I open it and gasp. Moms hospital bills and information are stacked. I look through them and find almost all her information, even stuff that's not related to the cancer.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks from the doorway. My head snaps up and Klaus is standing there, glaring at me.

"What is this?" I hold up the folder. My voice is harsh and tinged with disbelief. What could he possibly gain from these files?

"You shouldn't look through people's things if you don't want to find things you won't like." he says coldly.

"Why do you have all these?" I demand, ignoring his question.

"If I'm going to be paying her hospitable bills, Miss Forbes, don't you think I should have her information?" I ignore the sting of being called Miss Forbes.

"You would need her basic diagnosis and the bills themselves. Not," I flip through the files, looking at the papers, " all of her recent blood work results." I stand and walk to hand him the file.

"Despite what you may believe Caroline, my heart isn't made of ice. I was looking for a cure."

"You were what?" I demand.

"Looking for a cure."he repeats, walking to put the file away in a drawer. "I know she refused chemotherapy and how important she is to Lia and," he pauses at like he's unsure of the rest of his sentence.

"And what?" I prompt raising an eyebrow

"I wanted her to have a least one good grandparent." he says finally and looks at me. His eyes are both sincere and begging for understanding. There really is no preventing what happens next.

I rush him, catching him by surprise, and kiss him hard. He stumbles back and against the wall. I can't help but smirk. I had caught Niklaus Mikaelson off guard. The shock doesn't last and he takes control of the kiss. He spins us and presses me up against the wall. The sound of the door slamming brings me back to reality.

"Hello?" calls Stefan into the house.

"Hello!" Lia echos happily. She had learned a new word.

"Oh my god." I mumble, stumbling back and pressing my fingers to my lips. What was I thinking? _You weren't_, the traitorous voice in my head tells me.

"Caroline," Klaus says, and he's reaching towards me with a hand outstretched as if to grab my arm.

I shake my head vehemently and rush out of the room.

%%%%%

It gets awkward. Extreme, noticeable, uncomfortable levels of awkward. I can't even bump into him without mumbling, stumbling, fumbling, and a whole other list of things that end in 'bling'. The Kiss, capital letters required, is ruining my life. Everyone knows that something is wrong, but no one wants to talk about it. I resort to spending a lot of time in Bonnie's dorm.

"So what's up with you and Klaus?" says the witch in question. She's sitting on the floor with Lia, making colorful sparks appear from her fingertips, which givse Lia delight to no end.

I groan loudly, falling back on the tiny bed and swing my arm over my eyes, "I don't want to talk about it." I hear her stand and feel her place Lia on my stomach.

"But Mom," she says pitching her voice to sound like Lia's babble, "if you keep this up, Dad will get even grumpier and won't show me how to be a bloodthirsty monster." She carefully bounces Lia to put her point across.

I move my arm and stare at the little girl who is undoubtedly the love of my life. I wasn't aware I could even love someone so much. She has her fist in her mouth and I know that teething is probably coming soon with how often she's been doing that. She moves her hand long enough to say 'Mom' and I swear to god she sounds exasperated.

I sit up holding her in my arms so that she doesn't fall and press my forehead to hers, looking into the eyes that are so clearly her father's. She stares right back at me and I can feel the judgement. Finally I kiss her head before standing.

"You're right." I proclaim, "I am being ridiculous. Let's go find your daddy shall we."

"Why didn't you tell me?" It's the only thing I say, standing in his office doorway. I'm know I'm being forward, but I have to understand why he did it.

Klaus looks up from his desk, looking for all the world like he's aged ten years. It's impossible of course, but the dark circles under his eyes and the crinkle of his forehead conveys a lot.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" he asks. He sounds tired, and I feel conceited when I think that's my fault.

"That you were looking for a cure."

He sighs deeply, "It was a shot in the dark Caroline. There either was one or there wasn't, and I was not going to get your hopes up for a wild chance that maybe there was."

"Okay. I accept that. Thank you for your honesty and I'm sorry I went through your files. Please don't keep something like this from me again." I speak formally, trying to hide the emotion in my voice. I got what I wanted, mostly, and now I should go. I don't.

"Do I also get a question?" He asks softly, and my head snaps to him. This is unexpected. I nod carefully.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asks gently, like he's afraid I'm going to run. I'm a little afraid of that too.

"Because," I stutter, desperately trying to gather my thoughts. "Because I've always wanted to kiss you. Because you are an amazing Dad and frankly a good kisser and because you called my mom a grandparent. Thinking of me as Lia's mom because she does is one thing, but you actually believe it. I love that little girl more than anything Klaus. And I don't want one kiss to ruin the entire basis of my relationship with her, because you wake up one day and decide that you don't want me anymore."

He stands abruptly, "Did you, for a single second, think I doubted your claim on her?" he looks hurt, but I have to be honest.

"For a while? Yes I did. You told me I wasn't her mother."

"You made an important decision that impacted her directly without consulting me first. Mother or not that is unacceptable." He's pointing an accusing finger at me and I know he's right.

"I know that Klaus, and I know you didn't mean it either. What I mean to say, is this has been a learning curve for both of us. I don't want you to get the chance to learn that loving me was a bad decision. Because then I lose you and her, and I can't handle that."

"Oh love," he says, coming to cup my face with his hands. He looks into my eyes solemnly. "No matter what happens or doesn't happen between you and me, I will never take her away from you, not again."

Nothing happens. We come to the mutual agreement that nothing will happen between us now, but that it's not off the table. We both have so much to consider. Me, if I'm going to risk Lia on his word alone, and him, if he'll be able to love me enough that it doesn't matter.

I'm on a much needed spa day with Bonnie, Elena, and Rebekah for my birthday, when Bonnie drops a bomb.

"We think we found a cure." she says casually from her spot in the sun. I sit up so suddenly the cucumbers fall off my eyes.

"_What_?" I look absolutely insane I know, staring down at her while my cucumbers slide down my brown face mask. Bonnie lifts a cucumber and eyes me warily.

"He didnt tell you? Ah shit it was probably a surprise. Basically Klaus called me this morning to tell me that he might've found a cure, and is collecting the necessary things as we speak."

"What's the catch?" I ask. There is always a fucking catch.

"She'll be a vampire." The cucumbers fall off my face.

"Excuse me? I was told that if she tried to become a vampire, it would kill her faster." Elena and Rebekah are sitting up at this point, watching our exchange eagerly.

"It's basically a work around spell for the side effects of turning her." Bonnie explains slowly. "It's a lot of magic, but hopefully this time it won't kill me. Klaus says another witch is also on his list of things to pick up."

"Bonnie," I say carefully, and I hadn't even thought of that. Worst best friend ever, "You don't have to-"

She cuts me off. "Of course I do, Care. I've know your mom since we were four. She was a better mom to me than my mom. I'm going to help save her."

"I love you." I tell her honestly.

"I know you do. Now find some new cucumbers and stop worrying. We can't do anything until Klaus gets back anyway."

**A/N: Im back! So this is the second to last chapter and then an epilogue and then we're done! Let me know how you felt about the confessions and everything else! BYe!**


	8. Coming Together

I spend my birthday performing a spell to save my mother's life. Well I'm technically am not performing it, but watching counts. In fact everyone is watching. Even Matt came and I don't even know who told him.

"You're doing a good thing Blondie," Damon informs me, while Bonnie explains the procedure of the spell to my mom, "I mean if she had gotten much worse I might've had to write her eulogy or something." I know he's just coping by being an ass, but i punch him anyway.

It's surprisingly easy to convince my mother to become a vampire, with as adamant as she was about chemotherapy.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asks for the fifth time.

"We saved two other people this way ma'am. We're sure." The witch Klaus had brought, Sophie Deveraux, says soothingly. I was unsure of her at first, but Lia seems to adore her son. Plus if Klaus could trust her so could I.

"Guys, we have to get started, otherwise the moon will pass." Bonnie was setting up candles in a star formation. I kiss my mom on the forehead one last time.

"You'll be fine." I assure her, "Has Bonnie ever let us down?" I wink at Bonnie and walk out of the pentagram.

I go to stand beside Klaus, watching as Bonnie and Sophie clasp hands and form a circle around mom. Klaus grabs my hand, squeezing gently. I don't even pretend I want to pull away, just squeeze back. The candles light, seemingly of their own accord, and someone makes a gasping sound. Together the girls start chanting. At first it just sound like mumbling, but as their voices get stronger, the words become clearer.

"Phasmatos sana quod est saucium, consilium mutare fortunam reducas fuit olim. Phasmatos Sana quod est saucium, consilium mutare fortunam reducas fuit olim." the chant repeats over and over and over.

Everyone is transfixed as Bonnie hands Mom a cup I know contains vampire blood. She drinks it all and Elijah, who had agreed to help, comes up and snaps her neck. I think I scream, but I don't move. Suddenly, I'm very glad that Lia wasn't here to watch this. The girls chant on for a few more seconds before dropping their hands and grinning at one another.

"It's done." Bonnie says. "All we have left to do is wait, but she's alive Care, I can feel it."

I fall to my knees. After months of struggle and grief it's over. My mom is going to live.

###################

When mom wakes up I'm asleep. I don't know how it happend but somewhere between blinks, my eyes never opened. I feel something hit my face and I sit up immediately. I'm still in the chair beside the bed we put mom in. the piece of paper that had hit me in the face is sitting on my blanket covered lap. I groan and stretch.

"Who got me a blanket?" I ask sleepily.

"I have no idea," Mom shrugs, "I just woke up."

"Right," I intone, and rub my eyes. It hits me then, "OH! You're awake. Good! How do you feel?"

She chuckles softly. "I feel the best I have in months, thanks to your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. Are you sure you feel fine? Are you hungry?" I stand to study her and grab a blood bag from the mini fridge by the bed.

"Honey really, I'm great. I'm alive and maybe a little hungry, but mostly I am alive. Thanks to Klaus." she sounds like she's hinting at something I'm not understanding. I hand her the bag and raise a brow.

"You know, if you have something to say, you should just say it." she has been a vampire for all of two seconds and she's already using her newfound freedom to treat me like a child. God I missed her.

"You are clearly in love with Klaus." she says, but before I can respond, she barrels forward, "And despite his tendency to kill sporadically and be a general pain, he clearly loves you too. So why are you not with him? Lia is not going to destroy your relationship. If anything, it's stronger because of her."

"It's not that easy." I remind her.

"Yes it is. Caroline I nearly died. Immortal or not you never know what's gonna happen. Don't let one worry stop you from making possibly the best choice you'll ever make."

All in all it's a good night.

Despite my mother's advice, I don't immediately go see Klaus. First I go to Bonnie to help clean up and thank her and Sophie profusely. Sophie politely reminds me of her handsome compensation and says she was glad to help.

Elijah approaches me and apologizes for making me watch him kill my mom. I assure him that she is more alive since dying and he seems to appreciate it. I even go find Lia, who is in a fit about the loss of her friend, and put her to bed. Finally when everyone is either gone or asleep, do I go find Klaus.

He's sitting in his bed, drawing. I knock on the door softly to get his attention.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" I ask gently. The moment seems fragile.

"Never." he says, just as quietly, "Come sit. How is our good Sheriff?"

I go to sit next to him on the bed cross legged. "Shes great, thanks to you."

"It was nothing," he assures, moving to close the sketchbook. I catch a glimpse at the picture. It's me, holding Lia, my lips pressed to her temple and my arms firmly around her. It's beautiful, of course, I expected nothing less.

"Except it wasn't." I turn to face him more fully. "My mom, who less than an hour ago was dying of cancer, is alive and perfectly healthy. I can never thank you enough."

"There's no need thank me, consider it a birthday gift." he smiles like he truly wishes I would quit, but I can't.

"A birthday gift is a beautiful silver bracelet." I pause and he smiles briefly, "This is a miracle. I won't ever be able to thank you in any way, but to tell you the truth."

"I am completely in love with you Niklaus Mikaelson. Quite frankly I've been in love with you since you gave me a beautiful silver bracelet and told me I should see the world. I'm in love with you and you saved my mom and I'm in love with you are an amazing father to the world's most beautiful little girl and I'm in love with you. So thank you Niklaus for the best birthday gift and for my life."

Klaus looked floored. He looked so completely and utterly shocked, by even the idea that I might reciprocate his feelings. Im about to leave when he grabs my wrist and whispers "amazing" before kissing me as if his life depends on it.

Definitely a good night.


	9. Epilogue

Lia's first birthday catches us all by surprise. Rebekah and I still manage to plan her an amazing party of course, but it's close. Everyone comes bearing awesome gifts. At this point in her life, Lia has every member of Mystic Falls wrapped around her tiny finger, and it certainly shows. Damon and Stefan go so far as to make a bet for best birthday present, though that has more to do with sibling rivalry. Elijah even uses his secret baking skills to make a cookie monster cake and Rebekah buys her a beautiful birthday dress. It's a small event, but with our whole family there, it's a lot of fun.

Lia is sitting in my lap playing with the spare wrapping paper from Damons play set when Klaus hands me an envelope. I show it to Lia who tries to grab at it with her blue stained hands.

"Look sweetheart," I croon, waving the card at her, "Daddy got you a card."

"Dada." she echos back at me distractedly, reaching for the card.

Klaus coughs quietly. "It's uh...it's actually for you. I know your birthday was a couple of months ago, but everybody is here and we're finally happy, and it just seemed like it was time."

I scrunch my eyebrows but open the envelope. It takes me a minute of reading but I eventually realize what it is. Inside is a document that proclaims me as Lia's mother by law.

"You said you were worried that it things went, sour, between us, you wouldn't have Lia anymore." Klaus explained, "Well this, by law, says you will. No matter what. All you have to do is sign it."

I had no words. Anything I might've said was being drowned in tears. Lia seemed startled by my crying.

"Mom," she says ge**ntly, placing a tiny hand on my cheek. I give her a watery smile.**

**"Sorry baby. Daddy** made mommy cry a little bit but I'm okay."

"Dad?" she gasped looking at Klaus with a fierce glare. "Fix!" She demands, a word Damon had taught her.

"No sweetheart, happy tears. See?" I put on a big smile for her sake. "I'm so very happy."

She still looks concerned. "Love you Mommy." she says sincerely. It was the first time she's said it without prompting.

"I love you too, Lia, so very much."

Fin.

**A/N: That's all folks. A little over a year later and my baby is fully grown. I'm so proud and happy but also so very tired of motherhood. This is my last story in the Daddy's Angel series. I may right another Klaroline in the future, but for now, I am retiring. Thank you so much for sticking with me during sporadic update times and messy plot. I wish you all the very best and as always r&amp;r! BYE!**


End file.
